


A Monster In The Dark

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Steven is about two or three, Toddler Steven, childhood fears, parenting, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Greg was a good father, but sometimes work got in the way. Vidalia doesn't mind babysitting from time to time... but taking care of a gem-human hybrid was a little more than she bargained for.





	A Monster In The Dark

“Mommy?”

Her whole body tensed. Oh, god… that word. She’d been chopping up the chicken for dinner, but she knew this would be the worst possible time to turn around with a bloodied knife in her hands. “Steven,” she said through a clenched jaw, “I’m not your Mommy. My name’s Vidalia, okay?”

“Uh. Okie,” came the tiny voice from behind her. “Sowwy, Vida-wah. I dint mean-a bovver you.”

She put the knife down and dropped her chin to her chest. _What a sweet little voice he has._ The smile that creased her face didn’t surprise her; after all, few things could surprise a mother. Wiping her hands on her apron, she cocked her head to the side and said “Somethin’ bugging you, Steve-O?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. She heard his feet scuffling on the floor, and she took the time to wash her hands before turning around… and when she did, it took everything ounce of strength she had to keep from cooing in adoration.

God, the kid was just fucking _adorable_. He had Greg’s cheeky grin, his chubby belly, his wild hair. And he had his mother’s starry eyes, those eyes Vidalia had only seen a few times before, but had swooned under just the same. And the kid’s face was just as winning as ever.

She regained her composure and folded her arms. “So, what’s up, buddy?”

“It’th.. uh… scawy in my woom,” he mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink. “I fink thews a monstow undow my bed.” 

“Hm.” Vidalia pretended to examine her nails, then folded her arms behind her, with a smirk that only a mother could know. “Tell you what, Steve-O… there IS a monster under your bed.”

His eyes went wide.

“But you know what?” She crouched down and made a beckoning gesture. He scurried close, and she winked at him. “I’ve met that monster. And he’s TERRIFIED of humans.”

The toddler bit his lip. “Wewey?”

“Yes, really.” She shifted from crouching to kneeling, and she placed both hands on his shoulders. “He likes going after gems, but when he sees you? Well, he doesn’t know what to do! Because you’re half-gem, half-human.”

And, oh lord, he beamed just like Greg did. _Just like Rose did._

“So you know you can fight him off! You're a mighty warrior!” With that, Vidalia jumped up to her feet and pumped a fist in the air. “And if he even _thinks_ of messing with you, he’ll have me and my left hook to deal with!”

The squeal startled her, but she smiled when she heard it dissolve into giggles. “Wow, Vida-wah!” the child said as he bounced on his heels. “You rewwy smart!”

Grinning, she looked down at her nails. “Uh-huh. I sure am.”

And that’s when the little boy collided with her legs. She gasped, but decided not to reprimand when she realized she was being hugged.

“Fank you, Vida-wa!” he chirped, and his eyes shone like bright diamonds in the sunlight. “You’s gweat! You’s the best mothew ever!”

She blinked. No. No, she was NOT tearing up.

But… alas, a tear did leak out when she heard “I bet my Mommy would wike you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... really don't know what to say about this! I've been on both sides of this discussion. I like the idea of Vidalia being a Cool Mom and knowing how to twist a child's fears into something empowering.
> 
> And, as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
